The present invention is directed to a nail separating apparatus. The nails are received from the factory in a jumble, all dumped in a box or carton. This invention sorts them so they are aligned parallel to one another. When the alignment is achieved, they are dispensed one at a time at a controlled rate. The nails are able to be used by a nailer in predictable fashion.